Ready to be a Queen?
by ArleenG
Summary: king and queen married young, trying to run a country and trying to make there marriage work. AU story, Give it a chance. Harry and Ginny are the main characters, as the story goes on there will be more. J.K. Rowling inspires me. M just to be safe.
1. ready to be Queen?

My Queen

King Harry James Potter of Versailles sat in his throne room staring out of his majestic window facing the kingdom's pond. Anyone who didn't know King Harry would say he was admiring the pond's beauty during the summertime, but in truth he was watching his young Queen chase after a frog. It was absolutely ridiculous to him but quit amusing. If she wanted to play with a slimy frog, all she had to do was ask. Instead, she chose to get all muddy trying to catch one.

He was only 13-years-old when his father died of natural causes and forced his only son to ascend the throne. It was that very same year that King Harry married a very naughty princess. Her name was Princess Ginevra.

There was gossip around the kingdom that King James Potter knew he would die soon. So, before his dying days, he spent time trying to find a suitable princess for his son. As his last wish, he ordered that Harry would make Princess Ginevra His Queen. Harry never knew why his father would want him to make such a naughty little Princess as his Queen. To this very day, he still hasn't figured it out.

She was only 12-years-old at the time they were married and still very mischievous. On their wedding night, she snuck a frog under his pillow and Harry had a fit while she laughed uncontrollably in her chamber. What did his father see in such a naughty, giggly, little girl?

Now, at the age of 17 she is exactly the same way she was six years ago. Only she has breasts now. King Harry watched as she ran around the pond trying to catch the frog, and landed in the mud before she got a grip on him. What is a King to do with a Queen like her? A Queen who has her own opinion, and no matter what troubles her mouth got her into. She still spoke her mind and refused to obey anyone.

Ginny petted the slimy frog in her hand gently as he croaked.

Harry rested his head on the window, and looked at how carefree she was as she frolic around the pond. Her dress covered in mud and leaves. Somehow she still managed to look beautiful through it all. He wondered if she knew how he would watch her from afar and feel so content doing so.

Harry made his way down to the Kingdom's pond to join her majesty.

"Why can't I kiss you, and make you become my handsome King who won't force me to obey his every command?" Ginny asked out loud.

"What ate you mumbling about now?" Harry asked standing behind her.

"What does it matter to you? Besides, what are you doing here? A King like you would cease to know the true beauty of nature." Ginny snapped at him as she turned to face him. Harry laughed when he saw Ginny's appearance. She looked worse than a pheasant woman on the streets of Versailles did. Definitely not fit to be a Queen of any sort.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked putting the frog down on the rock nearby.

"You look ridiculous! Covered in mud, your hair in disarray, and that dress is fit for a pheasant woman. Do you not know your status, My Queen?" Harry asked mockingly. "Do not call me that." Ginny demanded.

"What else am I supposed to call you, My Queen?" Harry taunted.

"I will never be yours." Ginny said.

"oh is that a challenge because I love challenges." Harry said pulling her waist close to his hip.

Ginny pushed him away quickly and tried to walk away.

"Come with me ." Harry said pulling on her hand.

"I don't want to. Let me go!" Ginny exclaimed struggling to free herself from his death grip.

"It's let me go, My King." Harry corrected.

"I loathe you, your Royal Highness!" Ginny said.

"That's more like it. Now, why can't you be more like King Ronald's wife?" Harry asked dragging her to the bath chamber with full force.

"Because I have a brain of my own unlike her Royal Highness." Ginny retorted.

"You are a spark of fire, aren't you? Let's see if I could put it out." Harry said closing the door behind him as they entered the bath chamber.

The sunlight from the ceiling bounced off the precious gems on the bath chamber walls and made the floors sparkle with different colors.

Harry's hand went to pull the string on the back of her dress, but Ginny slapped his hand away.

"There's nothing to be shy about. I'm your husband, My queen. After everything I have giving you, don't you think it's time you give back?" Harry asked pushing her up on the wall.

"You have given me nothing I desired at all, and I sure as hell don't desire you!" Ginny said.

"Oh, is that so? Would you care to tell me why your heart beats faster as my hand travels across your body?" Harry asked teasing her.

"It is not." Ginny denied.

Harry tugged the string of her dress loose and he smiled, as she grew weak under his arms. It gets her every time, but she's still the little innocent girl he married at 11-years-old.

"I can give you so much pleasure if you would just le me, my love. But-Like you said, you don't desire me. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. Now, why don't you be a good little girl and get that mud out of your hair so I can enjoy those pretty red curls?" Harry asked leaving the bath chamber.

Ginny stood there breathless as her lady's maids came into the bath chamber to help her bathe.

After her bath, Ginny decided to read a book out by the garden. Harry passed by the courtyard before he started off on his daily ride in the town, and saw Ginny reading a book in the garden. Her shiny red curls were once again overflowing beneath her shoulders. She had on a light blue gown fit for a Queen and she certainly looked like one. A gorgeous one in fact.

"You do clean up nicely." Harry complimented.

Ginny glanced at him for a short second and went back to reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Don't you think that play is a bit overrated?" Harry asked.

"I think it's romantic." Ginny answered.

"Is that so? They both end up dead." Harry said.

"True, but they loved each other so much that they would do anything for each other. It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." Ginny said.

"Question is are you willing to die for the one you love? Because I am." Harry said as he kissed her hand.

Ginny watched him climbed onto his white horse on the courtyard and rode outside of the castle walls. Sometimes, she doesn't know what to make of Harry. He's makes a wonderful ruler, but not much of a husband. She secretly longed for him to romance her, and tell her that he loves her.


	2. Accidents

The next morning, Ginny decided to consume her breakfast in the garden. she loved to watch the birds cool down by the fountains, and how the alluring fragrance of flowers nearby forced her senses to awaken.

Queen Ginevra sat in deep thought pushing her eggs around in her plate. They looked rather dull, and her life was also dull like the scrambled eggs on her plate. Her lady's maids were stood in waiting.

"Luna ?" Ginevra called one of them.

"Yes, your Highness?" the sweet girl answered.

"Do you think there's more to life then these walls?" Ginevra asked staring into the blue skies.

"Your highness I do not know what are outside these walls since I was born in them and never had the privilege to go outside. I am sorry that I cannot answer your question, your highness." Luna replied.

Ginevra took a deep sigh. The only person who could answer her question was a person she loathed the most.

"I have thousands of subjects that bow beneath my feet. Yet, I would trade everything to live like any other woman. Why is that, Luna?" Ginevra asked contemplating her deepest thoughts.

"My Queen, I cannot answer. You are above all things, but beneath one king. If the King shall hear these words. He would be quite upset, your Highness." Luna answered bowing her head to show her respect.

Queen Ginevra stood up and paced around a bit. She was only 17-years-old, but she had poise and gracefulness that no other Queen could ever surpass. Thus, is why her beauty has enchanted everyone who has encountered her. It's no wonder why Harry has her guarded so carefully.

"Above all thing, but beneath one King. Quite amusing that phrase. How can I be above all things if I do not have say in what I do?" Ginevra questioned.

She sat back down again, and saw owls flying over her head delivering the Kings duties for the day, some of the owls were gathering on the walkway. She supposed they were hungry and decided to give them some of her eggs.

Ginevra picked up the fork and flung her eggs on the ground. The owls pecked at it, and

Ginevra got another fling. Only this time, the eggs went flying into Harry's face when he turned the corner into the garden.

Her lady's maids were snickering slightly to themselves.

"Your timing is impeccable, your Majesty." Ginevra laughed as Harry tried to rid himself of the eggs.

"Misbehaving again, aren't we?" Harry asked eyeing her.

"I was just feeding the owls until you came along and ruined all the fun." Ginevra retorted.

"We're going to have fun." Harry announced.

"Fun? With you? Impossible. What is it that you want me to do now?" Ginevra asked.

"It's time to practice the waltz for the grand ball." Harry replied grasping her hand. Ginevra pulled it back.

"I don't want to" Ginevra Refused.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a tired sigh.

"I'm tired" Ginevra announced.

"My head is starting to feel a little dazed" Ginevra added.

"Let's go, My Love" Harry ordered taking her hand once again knowing she was only making excuses.

"NO!" Ginevra exclaimed and then smiled.

Harry looked at her like she was out of her mind refusing his order with the least bit of fear that he installed in everyone around him except her. It's amazing how his little wife isn't afraid of anything.

"I'll practice your little waltz, but you must take me into town with you today" Ginevra ordered.

"All right" Harry agreed pulling her along with him.

"That's it? You're not going to lecture on why a girl must not go into town?" Ginevra asked surprised.

"Why should I? You'll be by my side at all times. I don't see anything wrong with that, My Love" Harry answered.

He walked at a faster pace then he would usually walk just so he could drag her along with him knowing she would not be able to keep up.

"I can walk by myself, you know? You don't have to pull me around like a little child" Ginevra said trailing behind him.

"I'm afraid you might slip out of my grasp and fall" Harry said sarcastically looking back at her.

"When will I ever become a Queen in your eyes?" Ginevra asked seriously.

"When I get the pleasure of bedding you" Harry answered with a grin on his face.

"Over my dead body will I let that happen" Ginevra protested with a disgusted voice.

"Oh, it will happen, and it wont be over your dead body either" Harry assured her.

They were finally in the ballroom, and Harry gracefully swung her around to place his hand on her waist. They were so close they could hear each others heart beat.

"Fallow my lead" Harry said holding her closer to him.

"Do I have a choice?" Ginevra asked in a mocking tone putting some distance between them.

"Chin up, hold you frame…" Harry advised in a low voice.

"Music!" Harry ordered.

The Grand Ball's purpose is to welcome Ginevra Into "Womanhood" as it will to other young girls of privileged elites. As tradition, the King and Queen hosting the ball will dance to a traditional waltz. This year is especially unique because the Queen will be stepping into "Womanhood" as well, and Ginevra is the most important subject at the ball. Thus, is why Harry is determined to make it go as smoothly as possible, and as beautiful as possible.

To Harry's surprise, she held her frame well and followed his lead as instructed. The more Harry looked at her, the more transfixed he became. Those perfectly pink lips beckoned him to kiss her never ending. Oh, how he wished he could plant his lips on her most luscious mouth, and encircled her curvaceous waist into his loving arms. But this was as close as he could get to her. The waltz ended abruptly distracting his thoughts. "How did I do?" Ginevra asked with a beaming smile.

"Worse than I thought" Harry lied.

"Must you always put me down?" Ginevra asked.

"That was splendid, My Love" Harry answered her original question truthfully.

"May we go to town now?" Ginevra asked.

"Yes, the horses are waiting?" Harry replied escorting her into the courtyard where the royal guards stood in waiting and ready for departure.

Ginny rode her horse sidesaddle as any young lady was expected to.

"Move out" Harry ordered.

Guards rode in the back, in front, and on the side of her. Sometimes Harry's protective ways bothered her, but she knew he was only trying to keep her safe.

They made a stop at Lord Dudley's villa were Lady Katherine recently had a child. Lady Katherine was the same age as Ginevra, but her intelligence was not up to par.

Harry extended a hand to her and helped her off her horse. He noticed her unpleasant expression and understood why.

When Ginevra was 15-years-old, she met Lord Dudley in her Kingdom and he made her uncomfortable by taking her hand and holding it, then he tried to kiss her. Harry was furious when he found out, but soon forgave him.

"How do you forgive a man that has violated your wife? I thought you swore no one could touch me except you" Ginevra stated.

"He our cousin, Ginevra. Should I cut off his head for you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you shouldn't have brought me here" Ginevra answered making her way to the door.

Harry sighed at her response and followed after her with hands behind his back.

"Your Majesty, welcome!" Lady Katherine exclaimed.

Ginevra gave a weak smile and put on her arrogant face. One that she rarely uses but she despises her cousins.

"Your Highness, welcome to our home" Lord Dudley greeted with a bow.

While Harry and Lord Dudley were busy conversing in the cigar room, Lady Katherine and Ginevra were enjoying tea in the sunroom.

"How is the child?" Ginevra asked.

"Oh, she's so fussy, Your Highness. I could hardly sleep at night" Lady Katherine answered.

"Could I please see her?" Ginevra asked.

"She's with the nursing mother, Your Highness. I'll go get her" Lady Katherine said. Ginevra nodded. How could anyone have children and not even nurse their own baby? That idea was absolutely ridiculous to Ginevra.

Lady Katherine came back with a wailing little girl in her arms. Ginevra noticed Lady Katherine looked uncomfortable holding her own baby and the little girl kept crying in her arms.

"Oh, she's so precious. Do you mind if I hold her for little while?" Ginevra asked. Lady Katherine transferred the bouncing baby girl into Ginevra's arms. Ginevra gently rocked the baby and she calmed down to a soft coo. Lady Katherine was amazed and envious at the same time.

"You must spend every minute with her" Ginevra said holding onto the girl's tiny hands. "No, I don't, the nursing mother stays with her most of the time while Dudley and I are out. Dudley wants a boy and he hardly looks at her" Lady Katherine stated sadly.

"Oh, Katherine, I'm sorry" Ginevra said.

"That's how things are, Your Highness. Boys are treasured over girls" Lady Katherine said.

"It' shouldn't have to be that way" Ginevra insisted.

"I hope it isn't that way for you. May you give birth to a prince soon, Your Highness" Lady Katherine said.

Ginny stood there in disbelief. Is it important to have a boy in order to gain honor and prestige? So important that a father won't even look at his little girl unless there is a boy? Harry came in from the cigar room and found Ginevra carrying Lord Dudley's little girl in her arms. He smiled at the scene because she was a natural at it. Ginevra saw Harry came in from the corner of her eyes and handed the baby back to her mother. The baby noticed the transition and started to cry again as Ginevra returned to Harry's side.

"Thank you for your company, Your Highness" Lord Dudley said as he walked them to the door.

The royal guard and horses were waiting outside as usual. Harry guided Ginevra's back as she descended from the steps of Lord Dudley villa. When they reached the bottom, Ginevra turned abruptly to Harry nearly bumping into him.

"What's wrong, My Love?" Harry asked brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"How important is it that I give birth to a prince?" Ginevra asked.

"Very important" Harry answered truthfully.

"How important is it to you?" Ginevra questioned curiously.

"Why are you asking these questions? Are you planning on conceiving any time soon?" Harry asked teasing her.

"no, but I would like to know before I do" Ginevra replied.

"Which means I have a chance of bedding you" Harry smiled.

"Harry, I'm serious. Could you please answer me? Ginevra asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you. It is very important that we have a son to ascend the throne, do you understand? Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Let's not worry about that right now. How about we ride into the market?" Harry asked hoping to change her mood.

"really? You'll take me? Ginevra asked excited.

Harry nodded. He helped her up on her horse and proceeded into the marketplace. It wasn't as crowded as it would be in the afternoon. Harry decided that it was safe enough for Ginevra and him to stroll through the market on foot.

The evening air gave Ginevra the chills as she walked by Harry's side.

"You should've worn a thicker gown this morning" Harry said noticing her shiver.

"It was hot this morning" Ginevra stated.

Harry placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The royal gruards walked silently behind them.

"Could they just move back a little bit?" Ginevra asked.

Ginevra, our safety is above all" Harry replied.

"I know, but just this once. What's the worse that could happen?" Ginevra asked. Harry motioned them to move back at a farther distance. Before Harry turned back, Ginevra tiptoed up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you" Ginevra said as Harry turned back.

Harry had a flashback to when they were younger. He took away her doll when she was misbehaving and she sat crying by the pond. His mother ordered him to give it back to her, but he refuse saying that not until she learns to obey him. When he saw how sad it made Ginevra feel, he decided to bring it back to her. "Thank you" Ginevra had said and tiptoed up too kiss him.

She hasn't done that in six years and this kiss felt the same as it did six years ago.

"Harry? Ginevra called.

"Yes,?" Harry replied facing her.

"are you feeling well? I've called your name a couple of times" Ginevra questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine" Harry answered.

"Could I have an apple, please?" Ginevra asked pointing at a stand to the side of Harry. Harry nodded.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back" Harry said making his way to the apple stand. Ginevra saw some wild flowers on the opposite side of the market and decided to go pick them regardless of Harry's words. Ginevra knelt down to enjoy them and didn't notice a big commotion going on in the marketplace.

Harry looked up and noticed a thief running towards Ginevra's direction with a sack of gold. Immediately he knew she would be in harm's way if she stood up.

"Guard the Queen!" Harry shouted.

The guard ran as fast as they could to make their way to Ginevra. The thief, in haste to get away from the owner of the gold, ran so much quicker.

Ginevra stood up and saw a man running towards her, and tried to get out of the way. She wasn't moving fast enough so he pushed her and ran past. If that wasn't bad enough, the owner knocked her off balance as he rushed past her. Ginevra slipped and fell letting out a painful cry when her head hit the rock that knocked her unconscious.

Harry pushed his way through the crowed, and rushed over to Ginevra's side.

"Ginevra! No! Wake up, Ginny! Please, wake up!" Harry called cradling her head in his lap.


End file.
